1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a polarization selection color filter and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of most widely used flat panel display devices. A typical LCD device includes two display plates including electric field-generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between the two display plates. An image is displayed by applying a voltage to the electric field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, determining the alignment of LC molecules of the LC layer, and controlling the polarization of incident light.
The LCD device uses a color filter to form a specific color. When light emitted from a backlight light source passes through a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter, an amount of the light is reduced by about ⅓ by each color filter and thus light efficiency is reduced.
A photo-luminescent liquid crystal display apparatus (PL-LCD) is intended for supplementing the light efficiency reduction and implementing high color reproduction. The PL-LCD replaces a color filter used for an existing LCD device by a quantum dot color conversion layer (QD-CCL). The PL-LCD displays an image by using visible light generated when light in a short wavelength band such as an ultraviolet (UV) ray or blue light generated from a light source and controlled by an LC layer is irradiated onto a color conversion layer (CCL).
Meanwhile, in the case of the PL-LCD, color mixing may be generated by a disposed position of the QD-CCL. An alternative for reducing the color mixing and enabling grey expression is sought for.